hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bold Adventures
Introduction Tora :"Rex-Rex! Tora have to ask for friend, as fellow man's man! Tora want to gain understanding of life as adventurer!" Rex :"As an adventurer?" Tora :"Rex-Rex is role-model of Tora! That why Tora want to learn everything he can about being Rex-Rex!" Rex :"This is all very sudden, Tora. What's going on?" Gramps :"Come now, Rex. Don't feel too important, he just wants to talk." Poppi α :"In any case, it not so common for Masterpon to ask something so directly." Tora :"Exactly! Tora being earnest like never before! Hm! Tora submit as evidence: this direct, unflinching eye contact!" Rex :"Wow, your pupils are really dilated..." Gramps :"That's what you get, staying up all night..." Poppi α :"All right, tonight Masterpon go to bed early." Tora :"Meh-meh-meh-meh! Enough! Tora's eyes are worry of Tora! It not matter! This important! Tora want to be like Rex-Rex! Rex-Rex! Please, teach Tora!" Option 1 (Poppi α +200 Trust) Rex :"I'll teach you all that life's taught me!" Tora :"Thank you! Tora cannot wait!" Rex :"All right, Tora, listen up. To become a responsible adult, here's what you need to do. Firstly, you've got to take good care of your tools!" Tora :"Ah, Tora very good at that! Runs Poppi's diagnostics every day!" Poppi α :"Indeed, Masterpon keep Poppi in impeccable state of maintenance." Rex :"Secondly, you've got to take good care of your friends! If you don't have friends to rely on, you'll be in trouble when a big job comes around!" Tora :"Hum hum hum, Tora see... Tora always work alone until now, so that point still a little new to Tora." Rex :"And most importantly, number three!" Tora :"Yes, yes?" Rex :"Correctly triangulating wreckage coordinates!" Tora :"Ah, of course! Tora can see that very important! ...One moment. Wreckage coordinates?" Rex :"That's right. If you mess up the coordinates, all the prep you've done goes down the drain. You might lose out on any loot you could've got otherwise..." Tora :"... ..." Gramps :"Um, Rex. Isn't that salvaging you're talking about...?" Rex :"Uh? Yeah, why?" Tora :"One moment please. Why Rex-Rex talking about salvaging?" Rex :"You wanted to know about adventure, yeah? And what greater adventure is there than salvaging?" Tora :"Tora want to know Driver wisdom! Have no use for salvager wisdom! Meh!" Rex :"Whuh?" Poppi α :"Masterpon, it seem that ask Rex about art of being Driver not bear fruit." Gramps :"After all, Rex is a rookie too..." Tora :"...Tora is disappoint." Rex :"I really thought you were thinking of being a salvager, Tora..." Tora :"...Meh. It fine. Tora ask Nia." Rex :"H-hang on, Tora! Let me... Let me try again!" Option 2 (No Change) Rex :"Maybe it's better if Nia teaches you? OK, so you want to know about being a Driver, right?" Tora :"Right!" :Poppi α :"Does it bother Masterpon when someone say he no good at weapon pass?" :Tora :"Of course it bother Tora! I mean, weapon pass is crucial element of Driver-Blade coordination... If someone say me not so great at that, Tora's self-esteem plunge is par for course!" Rex :"I know where you're coming from, but... Uh, maybe that's all the more reason to ask Nia? She's the experienced one around here..." Tora :"Mehhh... Tora get it. Will ask and come back... Nia just say, with time, body of Driver learn to do it by muscle memory..." Poppi α :"Answer seem somewhat...dismissive...?" Rex :"Ah, that's a shame... Hey, but, maybe I can still help? I think Pyra and I manage OK, so..." Tora :"Actually, Nia refer to Rex-Rex as well." Poppi α :"Poppi believe "the kid's green as freshly mowed grass himself"... were her exact words." Rex :"Seriously?! That's what she thinks of me...?" Tora :"Chin up, Rex-Rex." Poppi α :"Indeed! Have much time to live and learn!" Rex :"Yeah! We'll get there!" Gramps :"He says he'll help, but then he's the one who needs pepping up..."